On a clear day
by Animegirl721
Summary: When Nekozawa offers Haruhi the chance to do one day in her lfe over again it winds up turning her entire life around. Re-discover the world of Ouran with Haruhi and the rest of the Host Club gang! Rated T plus in some chapters.
1. Prolouge

Prologue

(Third person POV)

'_I'd better get over to the Host Club otherwise Kyoya will probably double my debt for being late'_ Haruhi thought as she ran down the hallways of Ouran Academy. She turned the corner and ran straight into . . .

"Nekozawa-senpai?" Haruhi questioned. It didn't seem likely that out of all the people for the Host Club's secret cross-dressing princess to run into, that it would be her black-magic loving senpai of all people. But here he is the black-magic club's founder and only member, sitting on the floor in front of her, plain as day.

"Oh my, are you ok Miss Fujioka?" Umehito asked picking himself up and looking around.

"Yes." Haruhi stated getting up from the floor as well. She handed him belzanaff.** (1) **"I am. I'm sorry for running into you. I was in a hurry to get to the Host Club and-. Wait . . ." She paused and stared at him, shocked to say the least. "Did you say _miss_?" Haruhi was starting to get worried. _'Nobody in school knows I'm a girl except the Hosts. If anyone in the school found out that I was actually a girl I'd have to go back to being the Host Club's dog to pay of my debt.' _Haruhi thought anxiously. A bead of sweat dripped down her brow line. Nekozawa, seeing her worry, smirked a mischievous little smirk.

"Yes I said miss." Umehito said calmly and matter-of-factly. "You are a girl after all." At that sentence, Haruhi's face fell and her skin paled. Nekozawa chuckled at this sight. Then Haruhi looked at him, suddenly angry.

"What's so funny?" Haruhi asked harshly while glaring daggers at him. Her face practically screamed 'you tell anyone you die'.

"What's so funny is that you distrust me that much. I won't tell your secret in fact, I want to help you." He said smiling. Haruhi raised an eyebrow in surprise.

"Really?" she curiously asked

"Really." Nekozawa replied back. Haruhi stayed quiet for a few moments trying to think through everything that just happened. But, Nekozawa was growing impatient.

"So, do you agree to let me help you or not?" Asked Umehito.

Haruhi stuttered "Well I umm, you see. . ."

"Great!" Nekozawa exclaimed, obviously not taking 'no' for an answer. He grabbed her arm and dragged her off.

Haruhi shrieked. "No! Wait! WHERE ARE WE GOING?" She cried as she was dragged off, against her will, to who knows where by her creepy black-magic loving senpai.

(Nekozawa POV)

I took her to the Black-Magic Club room. Once we were inside, I doubled back to the door and locked it so she couldn't escape.

I guessed that she was wondering where she was so I said "We are in the Black-Magic Club room right now."

She nodded and replied "I kind of assumed as such." _'Figures.'_ I thought to myself angrily_ 'It figures that she would be able to piece together where she was.'_

I sighed and then suddenly she spoke again "Anyways, you said something about helping me?"

"Oh yes!" I said startled _'I completely forgot. How did I forget something like that?' _I started to scamper around the club room, collecting the things I needed for this spell. _'Umehito you are such a genius!'_ Once I had everything, I headed to the opposite side of the room.

(Haruhi POV)

I watched as he ran to the other end of, what I assumed to be, the Black-Magic Club room and through an ornate door with a lot of random things in his hands.

"Make yourself comfy I'll only be a minute!" Nekozawa called back to me. Then he closed the door behind him with a _**THUD**_. I heard a small, almost inaudible _**CLICK**_ and knew he had locked it as well. I sighed and sat down on a gray and black couch nearby and waited. I sat there waiting for about 5 minutes. That's when I heard the loud _**THUD**_ of that big door Nekozawa-senpai went through earlier closing and knew that he was back. I stood up and turned around to face him. He had some sort of piece of paper in his hands. Said piece of paper had a lot of writing on it and looked sort of like a contract.

"So, what's that?" I asked trying to sound interested. In actuality she really couldn't care less about what it was that Nekozawa had, I was more interested in watching the clock and trying to figure out how mad Kyoya-senpai when I came into the Host Club late.

"Well," Nekozawa-senpai said "This is how I'm going to help you. You see, this a contract that, if you sign it, will allow you to re-do one day in your life." That sentence got me interested. I stopped looking at the clock and directed my gaze towards Nekozawa.

"Let me see that." I said quickly. It was more of a demand than a question. I didn't wait for him to give me an ok on said demand, I just took it. On closer inspection I saw that the document I took from my senpai was indeed a contract. I choose to read through it before I signed any thing. After all I do want to be a lawyer in the future and a good lawyer always reads through everything before signing anything. The contract read, I, (insert name here) sign this contract which will grant me the ability to do one day in my life over again. The day I am doing over is (insert day you will be re-doing here) and I accept all of the consequences, whatever they may be, for re-doing this day over. By signing this contract I say that I know what I am getting myself into and will not sue, blame, or press charges if things don't go as planned. After that little blurb of information there was some very fine print that I couldn't read. Then there was another line for me to write my name. I didn't see any thing that would be a problem so I filled in all the necessary information. Once I did though the contract disappeared with a puff of black sparkles and white smoke. I started to get suspicious but it was too late for that now.

Nekozawa-senpai approached me and said "Have a good time if all goes well I'll see you back here tomorrow. Oh, and I if something goes wrong and you're not back here tomorrow call this number." He handed me a piece of paper with the phone number 42-42-564** (2)** on it. He spoke again. "With those things said be careful out there." And then I was off.

Footnotes:

I don't know if that's how you spell the name of Nekozawa's curse doll. If someone knows the correct spelling please contact me

XD Soul Eater reference. If you know what it is you will get special mention in the next chapter

Author's note: This is my first fan fiction so be nice. Review Please!


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

(Haruhi POV)

'_Wow I'm really in the past' _I thought when I got in to the past. I was back in my apartment on my first day at Ouran Academy. _'I'm really back to my first day at Ouran. Wait . . .' _ I went over to my closet and saw my outfit that I originally wore today. I made a face at it and took a pale blue, long sleeve dress out of the closet. I smiled and put it on. _'There this way there will be no mix-ups on my gender.' _ I put on my contacts and went on my way. On my way to school I saw the little boy who got the gum in my hair in the first place. At this point I still had my hair and I intended to keep t this time.

I picked up my pace and successfully avoided the little boy.

[Time Skip to after school]

The school day it's self went pretty smoothly. I went around the school and over to the third music room. I didn't bother going over to the libraries because it would only be a waste of my time. After all I have done this before. But one would think I would avoid the Host Club room as well but, I always have wondered how the guys would have treated me and how things would have went with them if I had actually looked like a girl on my first day. I opened the door and the usual rose petals flew into my face.

"Welcome!" They chorused.

"Oh it's the new girl." The twins said in unison. They had very bored looks on their faces.

"Hikaru, Kaoru, isn't this young lady in your class?" Kyoya asked in his usual monotone voice.

"Yeah," Hikaru said

"But she's kind of shy," Kaoru continued

"So we don't know her very well." They ended together. Then they both looked back at me and something about the looks they had on told me that they couldn't care less that I was here.

"Wait a minute," Tamaki said getting just a little too close for comfort. "You're the new honors student? Haruhi Fujioka?" He asked getting all excited.

"Yeah." I said giving them a look that just said 'I really don't care what you think' "So what if I am? Do you have some sort of a problem with that?" I asked in way that was innocent yet at the same time totally threatening. I backed up towards the door.

"No, no problem at all." Tamaki said obviously frightened. "It's just that you're the first real commoner I've met! You know you're a hero to poor people Fujioka." He said a little bit more confidently that time. He continued speaking but I tuned him out, after all I have heard this speech before.

" So Miss Fujioka, What brings you here? One would think that a scholarly person such as yourself wouldn't be interested in a place like this. Especially considering that you are here on scholarship." Kyoya said. Something told me that he wasn't really interested in my answer. But he did have a point. What would be a legitimate reason that a scholarship student would be attracted to a Host Club? I certainly don't have time to waste on doing stupid stuff like this. I do have to worry about keeping up my grades and such. I mean if I don't then my scholarship will be revoked.

"Well," I answered calmly "I heard some of the other girls around the school talking about this place and I must say it got me kind of curious." Keeping my cool façade on I continued. "I wanted to see what all of the commotion was about. And let me tell you, right now, I really don't see anything worthy of all that attention." I stated in my usual rather blunt nature. Tamaki gasped at my comment, ran straight to his woe corner and started growing mushrooms. The twins burst out laughing at that sight and started complimenting me on how well I did that.

"Whatever." I sighed and I started to walk away but Huni-senpai pulled me back.

"Haru-chan, Haru-chan!" He said childishly "Want to have some cake with me?" He looked at me with a cute hopeful look in his eyes.

"No thanks. Actually I had better get going." I said as I walked towards the door. Making absolutely sure to avoid the vase. "It was nice meeting all of you." I said remembering that I'm supposed to have just met the guys.

As I was walking out the door Kyoya spoke. "Oh Miss Fujioka, a question, if I may?"

"Shoot. Oh and quit being so formal. Call me Haruhi." I replied in a nonchalant but caring way.

"How would you like to join the Host Club?" He asked. I was shocked, no shocked would be an understatement in describing the sense of surprise I felt at that moment. And I wasn't the only one. Once I got over the initial surprise I replied.

"You know I'm a GIRL right?" I asked still semi-shocked beyond belief.

"Yes, yes I do." Kyoya said somehow managing to keep a straight face while saying it too.

"Well, then what are you thinking, asking me a question like that?" I said in a somewhat exasperated tone.

"Well, it seems that you are quite popular with the male students so what I'm thinking is that it would be profitable for you to become the Host Club's first hostess." Kyoya said matter-of-factly. At that statement I proceeded to faint. The last this I heard we an "I think she likes the idea!" from Huni and a "My family has a daughter now!" from Tamaki before I blacked-out. And I remember thinking _'Again! I'm a member of the Host Club again! And I didn't even have a debt this time!'_

Special mention to

OHSHCLover

And

Blood Rose Knight

For knowing the Soul Eater reference from the last chapter.

Author's note: Thank you to everyone who reviewed. Please continue to do so. Thanks! ;)


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

(Kyoya POV)

While Haruhi was out I had a lot of the others coming up to me to ask why I had invited her to join the Host Club. Well the answer to that question is actually a very selfish one.

[Flashback to a few days ago]

My father had called me into his office for some reason. Once I got there I saw he was sitting in his chair behind the desk facing away from me.

He turned around, looked me straight in the eyes (which he rarely ever does), and said to me "Kyoya, I trust you have heard about the new honor student transferring into your school a grade lower than yourself? Haruhi Fujioka I think her name was."

"Yes father." I replied

"Good. Both Mister Souh and myself have taken an interest in her. Therefore I want you to try to get acquainted with her because she could become a very great ally in the future. Have I made myself clear?" He explained

"Yes father." I replied again because, as many people know all too well, you do not question the will of my father.

[End Flashback]

But even if my father hadn't asked me to get to know Haruhi, I probably would have extended her the invitation to join the club and gotten to know her anyway just because I wanted to. After all, she's not like all the other girls that attend school here. She's not just some frivolous, one-track mined, heiress who has her life planned out for her. She hasn't had someone hold her hand all her life. She's a puzzle. She's special, and much prettier than most of the girls here in my opinion. Wait what? Did I really just think that about my new under-classmen? What is wrong with me?

(Haruhi POV)

I woke up to Tamaki shouting "Bravo! Kyoya! Mon ami! Mon ami! Yahoo!" and the rest of the guys just standing there and watching with those comical sweat drops. It was at this point when I decided to make my presence known. I sat up, stretched and then proceeded to look at the other guys.

Once they noticed me I pointed to Tamaki and asked "Why?"

The twins responded to my question. They said "He tends to do that a lot." In unison too.

"Oh." I said dully and looked back at Tamaki having his rant. I'd never tell anyone this but his rants are actually fairly funny to watch.

Just then Kyoya came up to me.

"Have you put any thought into my offer?" He asked curiously. I quickly went over the details in my head again before I answered him. The most important one, I only get to spend one day in the past. That being said it really didn't matter what I said to him considering the fact that I'd be going back to my own time tomorrow.

Therefore, I said "Sure. That would be great."

He smiled his cool, calculating smile at my answer. "Excellent." He said back then walked away, leaving me to deal with Tamaki who was now hugging me and shouting things about his 'precious daughter'.

"Tamaki-senpai, I'm not your daughter. And get off me!" I said just a little bit louder than was really necessary. But either way, it got him to stop hugging me to death so it's all good.

"Anyway Haru-chan," Huni-senpai began "You should probably go home and get some rest. It's most likely been a long day for you and you'll need your energy for your host training tomorrow!" He finished, hugging his usa-chan cutely.

"Yeah." Said Mori hoisting Huni up on to his shoulders.

I smiled at them and replied "Ok. Thanks guys I probably should. I'll see you all tomorrow."

"See you tomorrow!" everyone said. Well, everyone except for Mori. He stayed silent and stoic as usual. But just before I slipped out the door Kyoya called me back.

"Here Haruhi, take this." He said handing me a clear package with a buttercup colored dress inside. "It's the high school girl's uniform."

I took it, glanced at it, and handed it back to him shaking my head. He raised an eyebrow at me so I explained. "Thanks, but no thanks. I couldn't accept. If I'm going to get a uniform I'm not going to have my friends get it for me. I'm going to get it on my own if I get one, which probably won't happen considering how much it most likely costs."

He raised his eyebrow even higher; an action which I wasn't aware was physically possible, shoved the uniform back in my hands and said "Take it. I insist."

So I took the uniform and replied "Ok, thank you Kyoya-senpai." Then I left.

Once I got to my house, I did my homework, cooked dinner, and; seeing as it was already 8:30, went to bed. Making sure to leave leftovers in the refrigerator for when past dad got home.

[Time Skip to tomorrow morning]

I got up and went over to my window to look outside. I smiled at the beautiful day I saw. There was only one thing wrong with this picture. It was still spring! I'm supposed to be back in the future where it's SUMMER! I was still in the past! I was about to panic when I remembered Nekozawa-senpai's warning. I called the number on the paper and he answered within two rings.

"Hello?" He said through the phone.

"Nekozawa-senpai? It's Haruhi. I'm still in the past! HELP ME!" I said, increasing my volume to a shout at the end.

"Well," He started "If you're still in the past it means you've changed too much while you were there yesterday. You're kind of stuck in the past. Re-living your life up to the moment of the deal with whatever new life you've set up for yourself there."

"WHAT! YOU DIDN'T GIVE ME ANY WARNING THAT ANYTHING LIKE THS COULD HAPPEN!" I said frantically. I was honestly panicking but can you blame a girl for doing that in a situation like mine?

"Oh yes I did give you warning!" He said in a kind of 'I told you so' tone. "It was in the fine print! You did read the fine print, didn't you?" then he hung up.

My eyes widened. I just wanted to bash my head against the wall. How could I have been so stupid! I was upset yes. But I wasn't going to let that stop me. No way! So I went to school and dealt with it. I mean it couldn't be that bad, right?

Author's notes: Sorry it took so long to update. Sorry about all the OOC-ness (it was important to the plot). Sorry that I've been a terrible author. :(

But thank you to those who have read, reviewed, and added this to their favorites. I really appreciate it! ;)

Anyway do we have the beginnings of HaruKyo? Will there be any other pairings? Will there be a pairing in general? You'll just have to read to find out

Animegirl721 signs out PEACE!


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

(Haruhi POV)

'Oh yes … Yes it **could** actually be that bad. It could be and it was.' I thought. I was currently in the Host Club room preparing for my 'training'. Honestly I wasn't looking forward to it much. I didn't look forward to it the first time I did it either to be quite honest. And to make matters worse I could throw in the fact that I'm stuck in the past re-doing thing I ALREADY DID OVER AGAIN! Tamaki was babbling on about what it meant to be a host. I had all ready heard this speech though so I just tuned him out. But, then again I think I tuned him out the first time too.

(Huni POV)

She looks so cute when she stares off into space like that. Then again she's cute all the time. Wow I only met her yesterday but I'm already head-over-heels in love with her. I think something's wrong with me. Before I met her I was fine. But now all I can think of is how pretty, kind, and smart Haruhi is. Right about now I'm glad father took an interest in her and asked me to pursue her, even if he didn't though I probably would have anyway because I'm in love with her. Yes I know that I'll have competition in my quest to win her heart, but in the end I'm sure she'll chose me.

(Third Person POV)

Little did Huni know that the other guys were all thinking the exact same thing. And little did Haruhi know because she was, as usual, oblivious to everything involving the emotion of love. Boy was she in for a surprise when she found out.

(Haruhi POV)

Kyoya let the day's customers in seeing as I was not really paying attention to Tamaki at all. So now I'm sitting in front of a group of boys doing what I joined the club to do, Host. I was trying to have a good time and make sure my customers did too. And honestly, at first I was actually having fun doing this. But then I noticed that Tamaki and the twins were paying more attention to me than they were paying to their guests! I sweat dropped and sighed.

"What's wrong?" One of my guests, a blue eyed boy by the name of William, asked me. I looked at him with my cute look on and then smiled.

"Oh nothing," I answered "It's just that Tamaki-senpai and the twins are watching me so intensely. I can take care of myself. While I appreciate their concern it's not necessary. I am perfectly capable taking care of myself. And I wish that they would actually accept that and allow me to do so. I don't need to be watched like a child all the time. While I think that it's nice that they care for me so much, I also think that they shouldn't be watching me this closely. We've just met after all." Now here comes the part that made me the natural type. "Besides, I'm safe as long as you're all around me. I feel so safe with you all here." I said seductively as I inched closer to the blonde William sitting next to me. I put my head on his chest and closed my eyes. I rubbed his back a little too. That's all it took to get him and all my other guests to start swooning. And all it took to get Tamaki and the twins running over here to compliment me on my skills, praise me, tell me that I am a natural at this.

"Haruhi, can you come over to my table for a second. I want you to meet someone." Tamaki said suddenly

I gasped in fake utter shock. "Oh no Tamaki-senpai I couldn't! I can't leave my guests! That would be very rude to do to such nice gentlemen who came specifically to see me!"

"Oh no Haruhi," William interrupted, his entire face beet red from blushing so hard "It's ok just go." He managed to stutter out.

"Yeah Haruhi," A brown-haired boy with green eyes named Thomas said nervously "We don't mind waiting." He had a red on his face that matched his friend's.

"Well, Okay!" I smiled cheerfully "I won't keep you waiting long."

"Oh it's fine." John, a black haired, silver eyed boy, stated calmly. He seemed cool and collected but he had a faint pink tint to his cheeks. "You just take your time. We'll wait."

"Okay thank you!" I beamed at them. Then I let Tamaki lead me off to his table. That's when I met her.

Author's note: MUAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Cliff-hanger! Who will Haruhi meet? It's actually not that big of a cliff-hanger because you can guess who it is pretty easily. But still! Sorry about the short chapter. I'm having writer's block but I wanted to give you something. Review please! ;)


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

(Haruhi POV)

I walked with Tamaki-senpai until his table came into view. 'What's SHE doing here?' I thought, pure hate clouding my normally nice mind. Then I remembered, 'Oh right, I'm in the past. SHE hasn't been band from the club yet.'

"Haruhi, this is Princess Ayanokoji. She is my regular guest." Tamaki said once we got to the table. Even though I hated her guts, I did the polite thing. I smiled and greeted her.

"Hello Miss Ayanokoji, I am Haruhi Fujioka. It's a pleasure to make your acquaintance." I said with, what I hoped sounded like, an authentic cheerful voice. Tamaki sure seemed impressed. He started hugging me and spinning me around while he shouted things about how daddy's little girl was doing so well. Once I got out of his death grip I simply stared at him with my eyebrow raised. Then I said, "Tamaki-senpai, I already have a father. I don't need another one."

He gasped in offended surprise but just as he was about to go into his woe corner, Miss Ayanokoji cleared her throat. We both turned our heads to see her staring at me with a blank look on her face.

"Tamaki-sama," She said, loud enough for the whole club room to hear and turn their heads to see what exactly was going on. "What exactly is this," She gestured to me "piece of street trash doing here?" By now the other hosts were over here as well. "I mean, shouldn't this mangy bitch be going back to her dirty little hobble from whence she came. She doesn't belong in a place like this, with people like us. After all, she's just common trash and that's all she'll ever be. No amount of training can erase her poor upbringing. Stop raising kittens without pedigrees and tell her to get lost already. She shouldn't be here with us blue-bloods in the first place!" she finished with an evil smirk. I was seething with rage. This was worse than the first time! You want a fight Ayanokoji; I'll give you a war.

Tamaki opened his mouth to speak but I stopped him. "Let me handle this." I said. You could hear the anger in my voice.

"Are you sure Haruhi?" He asked worriedly.

"Positive." I replied while glaring at Ayanokoji. She glared back. I walked toward her until there was only a foot of space in-between us.

"Well street rat," She said cockily "You got something to say to me?"

"Actually, yes. Yes I do." I growled at her. She looked taken aback. Like she wasn't expecting me to stand up for myself. That would only make this experience more fun. "I may not have been born with a silver spoon in my mouth, or had my hand held for me all my life but that doesn't under any circumstances mean I don't belong here. I, unlike you, value my education and have worked hard to get the privilege of going to school here. A privilege which you and others who go to school here take so lightly. Because you got here by birth right. And I think if people only got into this school by grades, half the people here, wouldn't be here. You talk about being a blue-blood. Well honestly, don't take this the wrong way, but I think you're just lucky. Yeah, I said it you're just lucky no one can control who their parents are so technically I had just as much of a chance of having rich parents as you did. And you know what, some kids aren't as lucky as you. Some kids' parents don't have jobs. Some kids' families don't have money. Some kids don't even get to GO to school because they have to WORK HOURS A DAY just to keep themselves and their families alive another day. Some kids are homeless. Some kids are starving and malnourished. Some kids don't even have families! You honestly don't know of the privileges and luxuries you have. So quit being a spoiled brat!" I shouted at her.

Ayanokoji gasped. "You here her? She besmeared the blue-blood name!" She said "Let's teach this commoner a lesson!"

"Oh no, Miss Ayanokoji. I didn't do anything of the sort. I'm only really 'besmearing' your name. And that's because you deserve it. True they're rich too. But at least they're not flaunting their wealth around and throwing a hissy-fit because their not in the spotlight for once. You need to learn that it's not always going to be about you and you're not always going to be the center of attention. Now why don't you get off your high-horse? It's not very becoming. I may be a 'commoner' Miss Ayanokoji, but I know more about manners and proper behavior than you ever will." I said with a sneer. And with that I made my way back over to the now gaping hosts.

Kyoya was the first to regain his composure, unsurprisingly, and once he did he said

"Miss Ayanokoji we do not tolerate bullying here at the Host Club. So since you have

bullied one of our hosts and we have all seen it first hand you are officially band from the

club."

Ayanokoji gasped. I couldn't help but chuckle. 'It sucks to be her.' I thought gleefully.

She glared at me.

"But you can't do that! She bullied me too you know." Ayanokoji stuttered

"Actually, yes we can do that." The twins said in unison.

"And Haru-chan didn't bully you. She was just defending herself." Huni said while hugging usa-chan.

"Yeah." Mori agreed

"And honestly princess," Tamaki began calmly. "If it had been me who had spoken to

you like I had originally intended to do I would have been harsher than Haruhi was. You

know you're a very pretty girl but you're just not fit to be our guest any more."

"Tamaki, YOU IDIOT!" she shouted and then she ran off crying. 'I have the best friends

a girl could ask for.' I thought.

{Later on at the Ootori mansion}

(Kyoya POV)

Father had called me down to his office again today to share the information I had

gathered about Haruhi. I stepped inside and this time he was actually facing the door, he

was waiting for me. But the question is why? Was this information really that important?

"Do you have it Kyoya?" Father asked impatiently

"Yes father." I replied as I handed him the packet of information that I gathered about

Haruhi. He quickly skimmed through it and seemed fairly impressed.

"Good job Kyoya." He said

"Oh, before I forget father I have something else." I said and gave him a recording of the

argument between Haruhi and Miss Ayanokoji from earlier. The only reason he allowed

me to join the club was to keep an eye on Tamaki and the other members. He took the

recording from me and played it. By the time he reached the end his eyes were as wide as

dinner plates.

"Kyoya," He said slowly

"Yes father?" I asked curiously

"I want you to court the Fujioka girl. I want her wearing an engagement ring from you by

the time you graduate and I want her as my actual daughter-in-law by the time she

graduates. If you do all this successfully you will be made my successor. Have I made

myself clear?"

"Yes father." I said. I was barely able to keep my excitement hidden.

"Good. You are dismissed." He said. Needless to say I left my father's office grinning

from ear to ear. If I play this right I'll get the girl of my dreams **and **be the successor to

father's company. Life is sweet.


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

(Haruhi POV)

I walked into the Host Club to find, tropical plants? Oh yes, now I remember today's the day we did the southern tropical paradise theme. I started looking around; you know examining my work surroundings for the day, but Tamaki-senpai caught me and thought that I was staring in awe, which I was NOT!

"Oh Haruhi, you like it?" He asked hopefully.

"Well yes but, isn't it early April because that's what my calendar says." I said. As soon as I finished that sentence he came over and caught me in a death hug.

"Oh poor, ignorant Haruhi," He began with an almost sympathetic tone in his voice. At least that's what I think he was trying to get it to sound like, but it came out more as a pitying voice. "Yes it may be chilly early spring outside but here the Host Club . . ." I kind of tuned him out again after that. He seems to make the mistake of thinking that I care about what he has to say when it comes to those sorts of things. For the record I really don't. Soon he finished his little speech and handed me a tropical costume that matched his. I raised an eyebrow at it and handed it back to him.

"I'm not wearing that." I stated simply. He looked hurt so I elaborated. "Look at it Senpai. Its way too revealing. I'm not wearing it."

"Oh please Haruhi!" Tamaki begged "We'd match! Please Haruhi, please wear it!" I sighed there was no getting out of wearing it was there.

"Fine," I said begrudgingly. "I'll wear it." I went over grabbed the outfit from him. Once I had it I looked it over again and sighed. I went into the changing rooms, switched outfits and stepped out. As soon as I did though, Tamaki-senpai, Huni-senpai, and the twins were all over me. You know, hugging me, clinging to me, telling me how cute and pretty I was. The works. Thankfully, Kyoya told them that he was going to let the customers in and that they had to let me go before they got here. They reluctantly let go but hey didn't seem happy to do it.

All went well for the first half of the hosting session, but during the second half things got a little messy. Apparently I only had one guest this half of club. The thing is when the guest got here . . . I saw it was a girl! And not just any girl either.

"Hello princess might I ask why you're visiting me today? Not that I don't enjoy your company it's just I don't get female guests very often." I said calmly.

"Yes well I'm not requesting you for the normal reasons. I need girl advice." She said. Her face turned a little pink when she said it though.

"Oh it's ok. Don't be embarrassed. I'll help you out with your problem. After all we're all friends here." I said soothingly.

"Really? You will? Oh thank you! My name is Kanako Kasugazaki. And thank you again for helping me out with this!" Kanako said cheerfully.

"You're welcome Kasugazaki-san. Now what's your problem?" I asked

"Oh you can just call me Kanako Haruhi-chan and as for my problem." She looked around to make sure no one was listening then she continued. "I'm having boy troubles." By the time she finished that sentence she was blushing 8 different shades of red.

"There is no need to be embarrassed." I said rubbing her back a little. "But if I'm going to help you you're going to need to be more specific ok?" Once I said that she looked up at me with wide eyes. I smiled cheerfully at her and she returned the action. I think I could become good friends with this girl.

"Okay." She giggled at me. Then she put on a concentrating face "Let's see, where should I start?" she pondered out loud. "Well his name is Toru Suzushima, I have had a thing for him for a while, and we were childhood friends actually." I nodded, signaling for her to continue. "We have an arranged marriage set-up as of right now."

"Okay so the problem as I see it is that you don't know if he likes you back right?" I asked, curiously tilting my head to the side. Of course I already knew that he liked her back but I'm not supposed to know that as I am in the past and the Host Club didn't discover that yet.

Kanako nodded sadly. "That's correct." She said. I grabbed her shoulders and had her look at me.

"Hey, don't fret." I said calmly. "I have a hunch that this guy likes you too."

"Really?" She asked with a hopeful look in her eyes

"Yeah!" I replied with a smile. "And I have a plan to prove it too."

**End of chapter –**

**Special thanks: I would like to thank the people who have reviewed. I thank**

Blood Rose Knight

OHSHCLover

HitaAndUtaPri

redmystique

Dovie-Chan

Mysterious Figure

The Goddess of Darkness

loves2readandwrite

fireswordgirl

YouCanCallMe MrsMalfoy

**And**

Alierana

**For their reviews. They really mean a lot to me please keep reviewing!**


	7. Chapter 6

**Special thanks:** I would like to thank everyone who reviewed the last chapter. This means thanks go out to,

loves2readandwrite

HitaAndUtaPri

12

AmaixRodo96

id9c3e61

OHSHCLover

Now, without further ado I give you

Chapter 6

(Haruhi POV)

Ok It's the night of the party, time to put part 2 of my plan into action. The rest of the Host Club is in on it too but now I'm kind of having second thoughts on the fact that I told them. It was helpful at first so that they didn't interfere with part one but now . . .

[Flashback to Haruhi's plan part 1]

I found out from a little research (or as the general public likes to call it computer hacking) that Suzushima Industries is the company from which the Host Club gets its tea sets. I also found out that we had a delivery due soon. What would be the harm if I just _happened_ to be there at the time of the delivery and just _happened_ to engage in conversation with Toru? And would it really be all that bad if we _happened_ to somehow mysteriously stray off topic, going on to the subject of his love life? I don't think so. So I pulled some strings (with the utmost stealth of course) and made it happen. Anyway with a little digging I found out that he does like Kanako back and, after he left, passed this information to her via walkie-talkies. Now all that's left is part 2, to make the magic happen and get those two destined love-birds together.

[End Flashback]

Well now they know so it's too late now I suppose, but I can't shake the feeling that something bad is going to happen. Great, Toru showed up, that means he accepted the invite I gave him yesterday and that all is going according to plan. I pointed out Toru to Kanako and she seemed thrilled. Now it's time for phase 2 of the second part of my plan. I pushed Kanako over to Toru and gave the signal to Tamaki through my walkie-talkie. And as planned he walked up to the platform and announced that we all had to do a dance for this song. As planned Kanako asked Toru to be her dance partner and he said yes. They confessed their feelings for each other during the dance, all according to plan, Un-according to plan though Kyoya asked me to dance.

(Kyoya POV)

I knew it was part of her plan but I couldn't help myself, I really wanted to dance with her, and besides he did say _everyone_. Father will be so pleased.

(Tamaki POV)

I liked her plan. I sounded like something I might come up with. It was whimsical, carefree, and showed that she had a kind heart. And, after all's said and done, I might get to dance with her too. So after I made sure that Suzushima and Miss Kasugazaki were dancing together I went over to where Haruhi was, only to see that my best friend beat me to the punch. Boy did that make me mad. And considering father and grandmother asked me to woo her I don't think that they'll be very happy either. Oh well, I'll get her in the long run.

End chapter

Oh it looks like Tamaki is joining the competition for Haruhi's heart too. Sorry for the short chapter the action chapters may be short sorry about that. Please keep on reviewing, recommend it to your friends too yes? ;)


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

(Kyoya POV)

"So Haruhi, what do you say, will you dance with me?" I asked

"Well, I, umm…" she stuttered. I know this is going to make me sound like that idiot Tamaki but, she looked so cute. And I thought this night was absolutely perfect but then…

(Huni POV)

Kyo-chan was asking Haru-chan to dance! But I wanted to ask her! So I went over there and that's what I did.

"Haru-chan! Haru-chan! Will you dance with me?" I asked sweetly, putting my cute face on for extra effect.

"But, Kyoya …" She trailed off because Hika-chan and Kao-chan were now standing over here too.

(Hikaru POV)

"Kaoru …" I said to my brother we were currently conversing with some of our clients but then we saw it. Or at least I saw it. Huni-senpai and Kyoya-senpai trying to ask Haruhi to dance. That shocked us both because, according to our plan, that was supposed to be us! So we did what any other jealous guys would do.

We went over there as well.

(Kaoru POV)

So Hikaru I and I went over there and you can guess what happened next…

"Hey Haruhi you want to dance with us?" we asked in unison. She hesitated before she answered. As if she was thinking this through.

"But they …" She started, but as soon as she started she stopped. I looked in her eyes. She didn't seem to be looking at us but behind us. Apparently Hikaru noticed us too, so we turned around and saw Mori-senpai.

(Mori POV)

I saw it. Most of the Club, including Mitsukuni, over by the stage asking Haruhi to dance. Something told me she wasn't very comfortable in her current position. I wanted to dance with her too, but I wouldn't want to make her uncomfortable. So, after weighing the pros and cons of both decisions, I went over there and asked her to dance also.

(Tamaki POV)

I couldn't believe it. The whole rest of the club, even Mori-senpai, asking Haruhi to dance! I really want to be the one to dance with her. So I went over there and asked.

"Haruhi, Haruhi, dance with daddy!" said once I got over to the rest of the group.

(Haruhi POV)

Oh no, now what do I do. I have the entire Host Club asking me to dance and if I say yes to one of them the rest of them might get upset. So I did what any other cornered girl would do in this situation. I tried to avoid them.

"Well, I, um, you see …" I trailed off because; well honestly I had no idea of what to say to them. They all leaned in and stared at me intently. Under their gazes it felt like they were staring straight into my soul, and I had no method of escape. That's when god decided to spare me. The guys with the desserts and sweets came in with their carts. Now we all know how Huni gets around sweets and that it takes almost everyone on the premises to stop him from devouring every food item that had sugar in it within a 5 mile radius. My perfect escape plan was formulated.

"Huni-senpai! Look! Cake!" I said frantically

"Cake? Where?" He said with a lustful look in his eyes. I pointed and once he saw the cake him hit the road running. It took all of the guys as well as some of the guests to keep him from eating the whole thing. I guess that's Huni-senpai for you. Anyways since all of the hosts were pre-occupied with Huni I chose this time to make my escape. I ran. I ran, and I ran, and I ran until I was safely at home. Once I got there I was so tired from running I just went into my room and no sooner than I got there and into my bed did I fall asleep. I was exhausted.

**End of Chapter**

Thank you to everyone who reviewed. I really appreciate it. Any way I have caught a severe case of writer's block so I may be updating a little bit slower. Sorry :(


	9. Chapter 8

Author's note: Before I begin I would like to thank HitaAndUtaPri for helping me out with the idea for this chapter. Let's give her hand people. *Lots of clapping* any way here's

Chapter 8 (Yay! Symmetry!)

(Haruhi POV)

As I am walking to school I am thinking about how today will go. It's the day of physical exams at Ouran so I know there are many possibilities as to what could happen today. The good news is since everyone knows I am a girl now, it will most likely be an uneventful day for me, which is a good thing since I _really_ need time to just relax a little.

[Time Skip to during the physical exams]

Yup, I was right, so far it's uneventful. Girls swooning over shirt-less hosts, people getting their physicals done, yes this is relatively uneventful. Now all that's left is to get my physical over with and then it's pure bliss.

After a few more minutes of waiting a nurse came over and tapped me on the shoulder. "Excuse me, Miss Fujioka. It's time for your exam. If you would just follow me." She said in a friendly manner.

"Oh of course." I replied and followed her into a separate room, away from everyone else.

(Kyoya POV)

I watched as one of my nurses led her into the room I had set aside for her. Most other years a separate room would not be necessary but this year there is some new procedure for girls that involves them taking off their tops. I wouldn't want any of the other students seeing Haruhi's naked top half so I set aside a room for her. Once she had disappeared from my line of vision I returned my attention back to the rabid fan girls who were now all excited about seeing us top-less. Mori-senpai and Huni-senpai have done a good job of keeping them at bay so far, but Tamaki and the twins have yet to finish their exams. I helped them for a while but then I got this strange feeling that something is not right. And I couldn't help but think that something bad was going to happen. I was probably just being paranoid. And besides I couldn't worry about that now, I had to help Huni and Mori. But I couldn't shake the feeling that **something just was not right**, but I couldn't put my finger on it. Then it hit me, Haruhi. I looked at the clock. It's been 15 minutes since she went in there. Why wasn't she back yet?

{With Haruhi}

(Haruhi POV)

Once we got into the room the nurse took my height, weight, and some of my other measurements. Everything was going smoothly until "Ok, Miss Fujioka I need you to remove your top now." She said

"Umm, may I ask why?" I questioned nervously

"This is a new procedure that we have to do. We conduct it to get breast measurements which are necessary now for some reason." She replied while smiling sweetly

"Oh umm, ok then." I said

"Excellent. You can remove the top part of your dress behind this curtain." She said gesturing to the medical curtain next to her.

"Uh, ok I suppose" I said as I went behind the curtain.

{With the guys}

(Huni POV)

It's been too long. Where is she? She went to get her exam done over a half hour ago. Why is she taking so long? Could something bad have happened to Haru-chan? Everyone else seems worried too. I was about to ask what was taking her so long but then,

"AHHHHHHHHHHH" There was a scream. We went over to where the scream originated to see a girl on her knees crying.

"It was so scary!" She sobbed. "There was this man in a lab coat, I think he was a doctor, but anyway he tried to make a pass at me." We all gasped.

A doctor came over to her. "Do you have any idea where the pervert doctor was headed Miss?" He asked her calmly

She sniffled at first but then spoke up. "I think he was headed towards the extra medical room." The look on our faces was somewhere in-between extreme shock and pure horror.

"HARUHI!" We all shouted at once as we took off towards the extra medical room.

{With Haruhi}

(Haruhi POV)

I had the top of my dress off and I was just about to exit the curtained of area when,

"If you scream, you're dead, you got that?" A threatening voice said. A hand was over my mouth and another had a knife held at my neck. I simply nodded. I wouldn't have screamed anyway most likely because if I did other people could get hurt. I would just let him do his will with me so that no one else would get hurt. It's just the type of person I am. So I simply stayed quiet as he molested me. I wasn't exactly comfortable with my position but I made do for the sake of others around me. For a moment I thought I would get out of this without any serious damage taken but just then he took out his knife and cut a little heart on my cleavage. Then he handed me a note.

"I'm not going to do _that_ here call this number once you get home and you'll receive further instruction. If you don't call this number we will find you and harm you severely. Get me?" He asked in a gruff voice. I nodded again.

"Good." He said with a smirk.

-End Chapter 8-

Author's note: Thank you to everyone who has reviewed. Reviews really warm my heart. Thank you, I hope that you will continue to review. Please recommend this story to all your friends too okay? Yay! P.s. Sorry that this was later than my other chapters; it would have been later if not for HitaAndUtaPri! One more hand for her folks. *Clapping*


	10. Chapter 9

**I've notice a lot of other people doing this and I didn't know if I was supposed to or what so . . .**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Ouran or any of its characters**

**WARNING: This chapter may be kind of graphic to some readers**

Chapter 9

(Haruhi POV)

"Good girl, now before I go …" He said with a smirk. He began groping my boobs and ass. _'Someone, Anyone, Help Me!'_ I thought. Why me? Why did I have to be put in this situation? I'm a good person! _'Just face facts Haruhi; No one's coming to save you'_. I shed a tear at just how true my thoughts were. Before I could stop myself, I was crying. Something I told myself I wouldn't let other people see me do after my mother died.

(Huni POV)

We came into the extra medical room. The first thing we saw was the nurse, lying unconscious on the floor. My first thought was _'Did he kidnap her? Are we too late?'_ But then we heard a gruff voice coming from behind the curtain.

"I'm going to give you a little more." It said. Then we heard a softer, quieter voice. _'Haruhi'_ I thought.

"Please, no, don't. I don't think I can deal with this. Just please stop." She said in a sob like manner. She was crying. _'This guy's going to pay'_ A this point we all decided to peak through the curtain. I didn't like what I saw to say the least.

(Kyoya POV)

I looked through the curtain. What I saw made me furious. Haruhi was top-less and this pervert pedophile was groping her ass and breast, which was actually larger than it looked. No Kyoya this is not the tine for pervy thoughts.

I wanted to see how Haruhi would handle this situation on her own so I silently told the guys not to interrupt until needed. We'd interfere if it got too out of hand.

"Are you sure you want me to stop? I mean you could have called for help at this point but you haven't." The mysterious man said. I thought that Haruhi would break down and we'd have to go in there, but she didn't. She stayed strong.

"I'll assure you this is most unpleasant for me and I most definitely want you to stop," She began, keeping a calm face on even though you could tell, or at least I could tell, that she was facing inner turmoil. "The reason I haven't called for help is simple, I don't want anyone else getting hurt. I don't like getting other people involved with my problems, especially if there's a risk that someone could get hurt. If you want to hurt me then fine, do what you will, but leave my friends alone." When she finished she tried to put an unaffected face on, but you could tell she was just about ready to cry. All I could think was _'Wow'_. I nodded to the guys signaling we could step in now. They took me up on my offer happily considering they were furious with this man for even _thinking_ about intimately touching Haruhi.

(Hikaru POV)

Once Kyoya-senpai gave the ok I immediately charged in there to beat the shit out of that guy. How dare he touch Haruhi! While we were beating him up Kyoya checked Haruhi for wounds. Right after he started he gasped, most likely meaning he found one or multiple. My rage grew and the strength of my punches increased because of it. That's when I noticed something, the blood on his hands. As soon as I saw it I showed it to the guys. Mori threw him into a wall which knocked him out cold, broke bones and most likely cost the man a severe concussion. He deserved it though. Once that was taken care of we all went to look at Haruhi. Her eyes looked dead and her face was dull. Not full of color and life the way it normally was. It disgusted me how one man could do that to her. It made me just want to hold her and never let her go. How could someone do such terrible things to her?

(Mori POV)

After I looked at her face I started looking lower. Soon I saw it. There was a bloody heart cut into her cleavage. It quite honestly made me sick to my stomach to see such a kind girl treated this way. Then what she said before popped into my mind. _'Just how far is she willing to go for others?'_ I thought. After what she said earlier, her injury was pulling on my heart strings. I was relieved to see that Haruhi didn't seem to have any other injuries but I was still worried about her just the same.

(Tamaki POV)

She was crying but her face was turned away from us, almost as if she didn't us to see her do it. Then it hit me that that might just be it. She didn't want us to see her cry. She didn't want us to see her in her weakened state. The question is, why? Why would she be so apprehensive about us seeing her like this? We just want to help her. It's not like we would think any less of her for crying. Why won't she lean on us?


	11. Chapter 10

**Me: *Runs into room* Here *pant* here it is *pant* the next chapter**

**Twins: Took you long enough**

**Me: I'm so sorry. I had a really bad case of writer's block and just couldn't think of anything to write. It's gone for now but the chapters might come a little slower than they were at first. **

**Huni: Animegirl721 does not own Ouran High School Host Club or any of its characters**

**Me: That's right. I wish I did though . . . Anyhow, here is**

Chapter 10

(Haruhi POV)

While the guys were busy checking me over, I was busy getting a good look at my attacker. He was man with gray-brown hair and dark green eyes. He looked like he was knocked unconscious when Mori-senpai threw him into the wall, but upon closer inspection he was actually moving, just at an exceedingly slow rate. He was moving towards the open window, most likely to try and get away. I wondered if I should point it out to the guys or just let him go, whoever he is. Then I remembered his warning. I kept quiet and instead contemplated whether or not to tell the guys about his threat. I decided I'd keep quiet about that too because I didn't want them getting hurt for me. By the time the guys stopped looking at me, my assailant had already fled out the window.

"Haruhi," Kyoya asked suddenly "did that man do anything else to you?" The others leaned in, most likely meaning that they were wondering the same thing. I hesitated at first, wondering if my choice earlier was the best one, then I answered.

"No." I replied calmly. Kyoya raised an eyebrow at me.

"Are you sure?" He questioned. The look in his eyes was one of pure seriousness. I looked him straight in the eyes as I answered this time.

"Completely" I said. Then Tamaki stepped up.

"Then did he threaten you in any way, or give you any instructions to follow?" He asked; you could hear the concern in his voice as spoke.

"No." I answered with the utmost certainty in my voice. I made sure that it sounded real even though it really wasn't.

"Then did he reveal any information that could help us tell who he is, or where he went possibly?" Kaoru asked worriedly.

"No," I said, starting to get just a little annoyed about all the questions they were asking me. "I don't know anything." Hopefully they couldn't see through my little lie. Okay, big lie.

"Are you sure Haru-chan? Because this information would really help us in tracking down that man." Huni senpai asked sweetly.

"Yes I'm sure Huni-senpai." I hesitated before adding, "If I knew anything I would tell you but I don't okay?" to my sentence. Just then Hikaru walked behind me.

"Oh really," He said questioningly "if that's the case then what's this?" He asked as he took out the piece of paper with the phone number on it from my pocket. _'I need that to contact my attacker again'_ I thought anxiously.

"Hey give that back!" I shouted as I lunged towards him. Unfortunately for me he dodged and I fell to the ground.

"No Haruhi, not until you tell me what it is, where you got it, and why you want it so bad!" He said angrily as he showed the paper to the guys. I put my top back on as they examined the paper.

"What do you make of it Kyoya-senpai?" Kaoru asked

"It looks like a phone number but the question is whose?" Kyoya replied. After he said that everyone turned their attention on to me. "Well Haruhi, are you going to tell us or are you going to have us make assumptions of our own?" He asked me, the look in his eyes was accusing and it felt like they were staring straight into my soul.

"Well, I, umm, you see . . ." I trailed off not knowing what to say to them.

"It's from the man who attacked you isn't it Haruhi?" Tamaki asked, though it was more of a statement then a question. I nodded guiltily, not able to lie to them any more.

"Why didn't you tell us?" Mori-senpai questioned.

"Because I didn't want you guys getting involved." I mumbled.

"But that's crazy Haruhi!" shouted Hikaru.

"WELL I'M SORRY IF I DIDN'T WANT YOU TO GET HURT!" I shouted back, but I was louder and angrier than he was. I started speaking again but this time a little softer. "Because if you guys got hurt . . ." I trailed off. _'Oh shit I was really about to tell them'_ I thought.

"If we got hurt what Haru-chan?" Huni-senpai asked kindly. I sighed.

"If you guys got hurt then **it **could happen again." I stated as I stared down at the floor as if it's the most interesting thing ever.

"Ok, well what, pry tell, is **it**?" asked Hikaru

"**It **is what happened when I was younger, to my mom." I said quietly. They nodded for me to continue. I sighed because I didn't want to have to tell them. I didn't want to have to remember. But yet, I did anyway. "My mom and I had just gone to the store to pick up some groceries. We were on our way back to the house when to men grabbed us and pulled us into an alleyway. One of them held me while the other held my mother. They threatened to kill me if my mom didn't do what they said. My mom didn't want to see me get hurt so she complied. I saw them kill my mother right in front of me! But even after that they wouldn't let me go, they started to beat on me! They didn't stop until a few hours later when they'd had enough. Then they just left me, who was almost dead, and my mom, who actually was dead, just lying there in the alley! We were found there a few hours after that. They actually said it was a miracle that I even survived much less made a full recovery. But honestly I didn't care, my physical wounds may have healed but they left mental and emotional scars that will never go away." By the time I had finished I had started crying a little. I wiped away my tears and looked at the guys before continuing. "I don't want anything like that to happen so I don't want you to get involved. If I get hurt that's fine but I don't want to drag you guys into this with me. Because if you got hurt, well I don't know how I'd live with myself. You guys, mean more me than my own life and if I die so you don't get hurt that's fine with me." I said as walked up to them. Once I was standing a foot away from them I looked each one of the guys straight in the eyes and ended my little speech. "So please, just don't get involved."

All of them just stared at me. It was so quiet in the room I swear you could hear a pin drop. After a few minutes I lunged again, snatched the paper from Hikaru and ran. School was already over so I just ran home. I didn't care that the guys were following me, calling my name, and shouting at me to stop, I just wanted to be alone.

End Chapter -

All right I finish chapter 10. I made sure to make it extra long as an apology for making you wait so long for it. In other news, my birthday is on the 21st so if you could leave me a review on how you like it as a birthday present that would make me the happiest person alive. Also, as I am having writer's block so if you have any ideas as for what I should do for the next chapter PM me please. I'll make sure to give you credit if you do. Thank ; D

Animegirl721 signs out. PEACE!


	12. Chapter 11

**Sorry for the lateness. I couldn't think of anywhere to go with this. Also I have put up a song-fic for Ouran. It's called, Don't you forget about me. Please read it once you are done with this chapter. Any way here's**

Chapter 11

(Haruhi POV)

I ran all the way home from the academy, not even looking back once. After I got to the safety of my apartment I went in and locked the door behind me. That way, if the guys followed me they can't get in. I really don't want them to get hurt. Yes I realize that they're rich and therefore have protection. And I haven't forgotten about Huni and Mori-senpai's martial arts expertise nor did I forget Kyoya-senpai's private police force. But, people like the man who attacked me are clever people. He probably planned for the guys to have protection and found ways to avoid their defenses. I just hope that they'll be ok. Well the more I wait to call this man the more of a risk that the guys or someone else will get hurt. I go over to the phone and dial the number given to me.

"Hello?" a raspy voice asked through the phone.

"Yes, I, umm . . ." I stuttered through the line. I had no idea of what I was supposed to say.

"Oh, you must be the little girl I was playing with at the academy today right?" The man said. _'played with?' _I thought begrudgingly, I could feel the anger tick pulsing on the side of my head. I held in my snappy comment and replied.

"Yes sir." I said, hoping that my irritation from his earlier comment didn't show through my voice.

"So you decided to obey my orders, good girl." He said; you could almost feel the smirk on his face through the phone. _'NOT A DOG!'_ I thought angrily as the anger tick got larger.

"Yes well, what do I have to do now that I called you?" I asked; I was hoping that I could just be let off the hook and that he'd just let me go, but no one gets off that easily.

"Oh, eager to get started on your next assignment are you? Well you have t-" I didn't hear the end of that sentence because the line was disconnected. I was just about to call back when . . .

"I wouldn't recommend that if I were you Haru-chan." Someone said from behind me.

"Huni-senpai?" I said questioningly as I turned around. I didn't believe he was really here until he ran up to me and caught me in a bone-crushing hug.

"HARU-CHAN, YOU'RE OKAY!" He shouted, he was crying a little but I don't think he noticed. I really didn't care much either because I was too focused on getting out of his hug so I could breathe.

"Huni . . . senpai . . . can't . . . breathe . . ." I said breathlessly to the little senior boy who was suffocating me.

"Huni-senpai, let go! You're suffocating her!" Kaoru said from behind us.

"Oh, sorry Haru-chan." He said guiltily as he let go. Once he did I was immediately breathing heavily to make up for the air knocked out of my system by the hug.

"It's . . . alright" I said through my panting. Then I remembered something.

"Wait a minute, I locked the door. How did you guys get in?" I asked as I curiously raised an eyebrow at them.

"Oh we came in through the window." Kaoru said. I looked towards the window, and sure enough, it was wide open and there was a rope hanging out of it.

I sweat-dropped and said "Oh, I see." There was a silence for a few minutes until I spoke again. "So, where are the other guys?"

"They tracked the phone number that was on the paper and found where your attacker was hiding. They are over there beating him up as we speak. Kyo-chan has some of his private police men there too to help with the arrest. We came over here to check on you. Also we were all listening in on the phone conversation as well." Huni-senpai said.

"WHAT?" I shouted.

(Huni POV)

Her eyes went wide from a mixture of shock, fright, and horror.

"I need to get over there now! What if something happens to them? Oh I told them not to get involved!" Haru-chan said in a panic as she ran towards the door. Kao-chan and I pulled her back.

"Haruhi they're going to be fine." Kao-chan said as he put the hand that was restraining Haru-chan's left arm on her right shoulder

.

"But what if there not fine, we need to get over there now!" She shouted a little softer than last time. She had panic in her eyes and you could tell she was really worried.

(Kaoru POV)

She was frantic and just wanted to get over there to make sure the others were okay. It was obvious that she wasn't going to believe us with out some sort of proof. I honestly didn't think she'd care this much abut our safety. Do we really mean that much to her? Any how since she wanted proof I went outside and called Hikaru.

"Hey Kaoru, how's Haruhi? By the way you are on speaker." Hikaru said

"Is that Kaoru?" Tamaki shouted. "Kaoru, how is my little Haruhi? Is she ok?"

"Hey and she's ok but she keeps on asking Huni-senpai and I about you and the other guys, tough no matter how many times we tell her you're okay, she doesn't believe us. It's obvious that she won't believe you're all ok unless she has some proof for herself." I replied

"My daughter's worried about me?" Tamaki shouted

"Well all of you but yes. She was almost in tears earlier because we told her that she couldn't go over there to see you guys. She was saying that she needed to know what was going on and that she couldn't lose anyone else that she cares about. I honestly didn't think she'd care this much." I said back as I looked in at Haruhi who was now sobbing on Huni-senpai's shoulder.

"Well we've taken care of the arrest so tell her that we'll be right over there." Kyoya-senpai said calmly.

"Yeah." Mori-senpai agreed.

"Ok I'll tell her that. Maybe then she'll calm down." I said, then I hung up. I went back into the apartment. Just before I had a chance to tell her. She started to speak.

(Haruhi POV)

"Guys I'm sorry I didn't tell you what I knew. I just really didn't want you getting hurt. I know that I should have told you but I was afraid that you would get hurt and I thought I could prevent that if I didn't tell you. That way you couldn't get involved and there would be less of a chance that any of you would be harmed."

"It's okay Haru-chan but you shouldn't have to get hurt either you know?" Huni-senpai said. I smiled.

"Yeah I suppose you're right." I said back cheerfully

"But Haruhi if anything like this happens again don't be afraid to tell us. It doesn't matter if you think we might get hurt just tell us ok? You shouldn't have to deal with things like that on your own." Kaoru said.

"Yeah ok." I said as I widened my smile.


	13. Chapter 12

**Hello all! This Animegirl721 and this is the 12th chapter of On a clear day. Before that though I have an important message for all you Kyoya x Haruhi fans out there, I have made a one-shot for that pairing. It's called Perfect. Please read it and review. Oh and one other thing, the sentences that are underlined in this chapter signal that what ever is being said was taken directly from the anime. (I'm using the sub version)**

**Also, I do not own Ouran High School Host Club.**

**Warning: There is slight cursing in this chapter**

**Anyway, on with the chapter.**

Chapter 12

(Haruhi POV)

It's been about a week since the thing with the incident with the guy who attacked me. Right now we're hosting with some sort of traditional Japanese cos-play. '_If I remember correctly, today is the day when . . .' _My thought trailed off when I notice an all-to-familiar red-head standing in the door way, watching me and the guys. _'Renge'_ I easily recognize the girl as Renge, the self-proclaimed manager of the Host Club. I'm currently the only one who notices her so this time, I make it a point to be the first to go and introduce her to the club. I walk up to her and try to get her familiar with the club without causing too much of a scene. As of right now I'm the only one, who noticed her, (except for maybe Kyoya because he notices/knows almost everything. But it's not like he'll interfere) and I intend to keep it that way until the need arises for her being her known by the others or until I say so.

"Hello, you must be new here. I'm Haruhi Fujioka, and you are?" I said to her as I extended out my hand for her to take. She smiled brightly at me and took it gratefully.

"Yes, actually, I am new here. My name is Renge Hoshakuji and I'll be transferring into 1st year, class A tomorrow." She informed me shyly; she looked at me and smiled. I mirrored the action.

"Oh cool, that means we'll be in the same class. Maybe we could become friends." I said knowing that, since I am a girl this time around, it's sure to happen. Her smile got wider, if that's even possible.

"Yeah," She said lightly. "I'd like that." I noticed that he others noticed that she was here now, but I hardly paid that small fact any attention. I was too pressed on getting to know Renge better. I just had a feeling that we could be great friends. Soon the guys were over here too and wanted to know all about the new girl who their 'precious Haruhi' had befriended.

{Time Skip to after club, a few hours later}

I tuned out the speeches from Renge and started listening at the point when I heard the words 'character changes', mainly because I wanted to see weather or not my character change, would be different from last time. Wow, that sounded weird.

"Character changes?" The twins said in questioning unison.

"Yes!" said Renge happily.

"Are these really necessary Renge?" Tamaki asked cautiously from behind the couch. I think he was still a little shaken up from when Renge shouted all those insults at him.

"YES THEY ARE NECESSARY!" she shouted. "All of your characters are luke-warm! Except for Haruhi and Kyoya all of your characters are lacking a dark side you hear me! If you want my Kyoya's club to survive then you're going to have to trust me. As your manager you're all going to have to trust me! Now as for your background changes . . ."

"Starting with you!" she said pointing at Huni-senpai, of who just clung tighter to Mori-senpai's shoulder. "If all you are is cute, inside and out, then you're the same as a baby. As such, you're now 'The cute-face, who's actually a thug'!" Huni-senpai was just on the floor screaming and crying after that while Mori-senpai had a look of 'What the hell' on his usually stoic and emotionless face. Renge on the other hand continued to speak. "Morinozuka-senpai, you're the 'Childhood-friend flunkie!' Then twins will be basketball players, 'shut up in their own world'!" At that the twins also put on looks of 'What the fuck' And finally she turned to face Tamaki-senpai who had a frightened but patient look on at the moment. He probably would have never guessed what she had to throw at him. "And Tamaki-san, you are the school idol, esteemed for your looks, but actually, you have an inferiority complex . . . 'The lonesome prince'!" After hearing that Tamaki-senpai's face went from frightened to shocked and he retreated into his woe corner. As soon as she finished saying that she turned to me and Kyoya. "Haruhi and Kyoya, you are both perfect just the way you are so keep doing that!" She ended giddily.

I smiled at her and said "Thank you, I'm glad you think so."

"You're too kind." Kyoya said pushing his glasses further up his nose. _'One things for sure,'_ I thought as I turned to look at the other guys. _'This is going to be a long week.'_

**End chapter**

**And Renge finally makes an appearance. Remember subscribe, recommend, and review! **;)

Animegirl721 signs out. PEACE!


	14. Chapter 13

**Hello all thanks to you for tuning into the 13th chapter of On a clear day. :) Let's get started with that shall we?**

Chapter 13 

(Haruhi POV)

We're filming the movie today. It seemed that the others were quite surprised about the movie. I, of course was not being as I am from the future after all. Therefore, most of this already happened, only this time things are just a little different. Just like last time she had me help with Huni-senpai's 'thug scene' just that wasn't my actual part this time. I'm playing more of a very close friend of Kyoya's for some reason. Though we do act like close friends would, and technically, in my time period we actually are close friends. Here, in this time, we are supposed to be friends; that's it, nothing more. No closeness that could signal that we've known each other longer than we should have for this time. Anyway, like last time Huni-senpai failed big time with the whole thug thing. Actually, I think he may have been **worse** this time around. And just like the first time I was talking to Tamaki-senpai when Renge called me over to introduce me to the guys who were supposedly going to play the real bad guys at the school. Just like last time, they had other plans and they pushed her into the film equipment. I, just as last time, went behind her and broke her fall. Unlike the first time though, when the film equipment crashed down on top of me I actually got injured. I said I was fine at first but I'm pretty sure that my spine got fractured and I think one of my ribs punctured one of my organs. My suspicions were confirmed when I started coughing up blood. Upon seeing this Renge screamed which sent the guys running over here. Shortly after the guys got over here though, I started to slip into unconsciousness.

(Kyoya POV)

I hear a scream and immediately run over to where it originated from. When I turn the corner I see . . . Haruhi. Blood spewing out her mouth, the way she's laying I think something may have happened to her spinal cord. Soon the others come running up behind me and see her as well. They look like their ready to kill someone. Not that I blame them, I'm going to make sure whoever caused this gets sent straight to the lowest layer of hell! I see Renge standing there and I ask her what happened.

"W-well the guys over there pushed me into the film equipment. But Haruhi ran behind me and took the hit for me. She said she was fine but then she started coughing up blood and I-I screamed. Then you all came running." She stuttered. She was crying really hard now. I was going to ask some more questions but I was interrupted by a low growl coming from behind me.

"So it's their fault?" Hikaru snarled. It was more of a statement than a question though. I was going to answer him but then . . .

"N-no Hikaru its n-not their fault, they're not r-responsible for w-what happened." A broken voice said from my left.

"Haruhi!" We all said at once.

**End chapter**

**Sorry it's so short. I couldn't think of anything to write. Poor Haruhi. Why am I so mean to poor Haru-chan? I'm evil. : 3 **

**Anyway cliff-hanger! Take that people! **= 3

Animegir721 signs out


	15. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Ouran or any of its characters. I wish I did, but I don't. In short I own nothing but the storyline and plot of this fan fiction.

WARNING: There is some cursing in this chapter.

Chapter 14

(Huni POV)

"HARUHI!" We all shouted at once.

"I m-mean it. Its n-not their f-fault that I h-helped Renge. Its not y-your fault e-either Renge." She said quietly; she was struggling to look at the red-headed girl who was crying even harder at Haru-chan's comment. She looked so broken. Her left leg was bent at a weird angle, I think her spine was broken or something because the way she was laying was just odd, and she was coughing up blood which made me think that something happened to one of her internal organs. Seeing her like this, it just drove me to tears. Kyo-chan and Kao-chan went over to examine Haru-chan's injuries more carefully "If a-anything its m-my fault for not being more c-careful. That's n-not to say that I regret what I did. If Renge is okay then I don't care about my injuries; they were for a good cause." Haru-chan ended as she submitted to unconsciousness once more. After hearing her statement I couldn't hold back my tears anymore. I started to cry. At least I wasn't the only one. Tama-chan, Hika-chan, and Kao-chan were letting their tears flow freely just as I was. Takashi was crying but not as much as me, Tama-chan, Hika-chan, or Kao-chan. Even Kyo-chan let a few tears slip out. Her words were just so kind, so innocent, so, so, pure. No, she was kind, she was innocent, she was pure. Her words just proved it. Yet she has been through so many horrible things, things that no one should experience, but still her kind and pure outlook on everything and everyone remains. I admire that. We only stopped crying when Renge reminded us of Haruhi's condition a few minutes later.

(Hikaru POV)

While Huni-senpai, Mori-senpai, Tono, Kaoru and I searched for the guys who did it Kyoya attended to Haruhi's wounds and called an ambulance. We looked all over campus; we even had Kyoya's private police force help us search. But apparently the bastards had already fled to god knows where. Those cowards, hurting Haruhi and then running away, who do they think they are?! I know Haruhi said it wasn't their fault but still. I swear they won't get away with this if I have anything to say about it.

About 10 minutes into our search we heard sirens blaring. I'm sure we all knew what they were from but we went to the gate to check it out none the less. Sure enough, when we got there we saw an ambulance pulling in.

(Tamaki POV)

Soon other students had gathered to see what was going on. They all had varied reactions as Haruhi was loaded inside. Some of them cried, some of them gaped and gasped with shock, a few of them even fainted. But all of them were actions that displayed sadness or shock. All of them except for one, Ayanokoji.

-End Chapter-

And Ayanokoji makes a second appearance. I'm SO sorry I haven't updated in such a long time, unfortunately things came up and I wasn't able to update for awhile. I'm also sorry thins one is so short and the fact that I left it at a cliff-hanger but I thought that it would make it all dramatic to end it here. Anyway, until next time, bye-bye~


	16. Chapter 15

**Me: *Comes running in with coffee mug in hand* Sorry this is so late, really I am. It's just that school just started and well, it's been hectic.**

**Huni: That's not a good excuse Anime-chan.**

**Mori: Yeah.**

**Me: *Hugs Huni* Yes I know and I'm very sorry. I know I've been a bad author. You can feel free to pelt me with power tools. I'm so sorry. But anyway I have (finally) completed this chapter so . . . Enjoy~**

**Kyoya: Also Animegirl721 does NOT own OHSHC.**

**Me: No, no I do not.**

**WARNING: There is some cursing in this chapter.**

**Chapter 14**

(Ayanokoji's POV)

I watched as Haruhi got lifted into the ambulance with a grin so large the Cheshire cat could have been put out of business. My plan was a success. I wanted to make the commoner pay for ruining my plans to make Tamaki mine. After I was kicked out of the host club, I swore to do whatever I could to make the little bitch's life a living hell. So I paid two of the D-class students to give her a little payback. They did better than expected. I'm making good progress, but this is only the beginning.

(Tamaki POV)

I called the others over as soon as I noticed former princess Ayanokoji. I told them that I thought she was planning something, and though I didn't know what it was, I knew that it wouldn't be good. We watched as she started to walk away. Once she turned the corner, we followed her.

(Hikaru POV)

We followed her until we got to the room in which Haruhi, Kaoru and I all have math class. Inside were the two guys who had hurt Haruhi. We all pressed our ears against the wall and listened.

"Ok. We hurt the girl, just as you asked." One of the two guys said. You could hear the worry and fear in his voice. "Now pay up before someone finds us."

"Yeah," Said the other one "There's no end to how much trouble we'd be in if we were caught." _'Oh they're going to be in a world of trouble and pain if I have anything to say about it.' _I thought with a sneer. It took everything in me not to growl and give away the fact that we were listening.

"Yes, yes, you did very well. Better than I expected." Ayanokoji said as she handed both of the guys yen filled envelopes. "I may have more work for you to do in the future." She said as she turned to walk off again. '_So she __**was**__ behind this, just like Tono thought.'_ I could hardly contain my rage. Thankfully, I didn't have to hold my anger for very long. Kyoya-senpai gave the signal and we all barged in.

(Kaoru POV)

I didn't need to be told twice. As soon as Kyoya-senpai gave the signal I charged in. Tono and Mori-senpai got Ayanokoji while Hikaru, Huni-senpai and I seized the two dudes helping her. Kyoya-senpai stood in the corner making phone calls. One was to the chairman, one was to Ayanokoji's parents, one was to the thugs' parents, and the last one was to his private police force.

"Unhand me!" Ayanokoji screeched. "This is not allowed. This is against school policy. I will sue you!"

Tono looked her in the eyes and said "This actually is allowed."

"What?" She questioned confused. That's when Kyoya-senpai spoke up.

"You see we know what you planned. Just so you know paying for a hit request against other students is not allowed by school rules and is also quite illegal."

Ayanokoji gasped.

"Of course we wouldn't expect you to turn yourself in." Hikaru began.

"Which is why we are doing it." I finished.

"Y-you're turning me in?!" Ayanokoji shrieked. No one needed to answer. "You can't do this! You have no proof. My parents won't allow this! I demand to see my lawyer!" She continued to rant and holler until Tono started to speak again.

"Yes we can do this actually." He said, maintaining his calm tone of voice, even though it was exceedingly obvious to anyone with eyes that on the inside he was shaking in his shoes.

"You'll get your lawyer once we get to the station." Huni-senpai said in an intimidating matter.

"And as far as proof," Kyoya-senpai said "We've recorded the entire conversation you three just had."

Ayanokoji gasped again and she started to growl. "You'll rue this day, you'll rue it!" She screamed as she was led away in hand-cuffs by Kyoya-senpai's private police force.

"Now all that's left is to check on Haruhi." Hikaru said as we watched the police car drive away. That's when realization hit us like a slap to the face.

"HARUHI!" We all shouted and sped off towards the hospital.


	17. Chapter 16

**Sorry for the lateness of this chapter I just kept on putting it off and then it got to the point where I just forgot where I was going with it, my apologies. It was never my intention to make you all wait this long.**

**Disclaimer: Please note as much as it hurts me to say this, I do not own OHSHC.**

Chapter 16

(Tamaki POV)

We all took off towards the hospital. The hospital was about seven kilometers from our location but we ran, as fast as possible, not stopping once. Even Kyoya, as opposed to physical activity as he is, didn't slow down.

(Kyoya POV)

We ran for about 15 minutes until we finally made it to my families' private hospital. Once we got inside the others went off immediately in search of Haruhi's room, I on the other hand turned to the left into the office wing of the building. I stopped in front of the 4th one on my right, the door labeled Yoshio Ootori. I opened the door and as I expected father was yet again sitting at his desk facing me.

"Ah Kyoya, I had a feeling you'd come sooner or later." He said doing something somewhere between a smile and a grin. This took me aback slightly as grinning is another one on the list of many things father never does. However I quickly regained my wits and replied.

"Yes well I trust that you are aware of why I'm here father." I said daring to look my father in the eye.

"Yes what happened to my soon-to-be daughter-in-law it is a shame. Rest assured all of her medical expenses will be covered by us and the people who did this to her will be properly punished." Father said

"Well that takes care of my concerns but I do not know if you have the full details of the situation." I replied swiftly trying to hide my embarrassment from how he addressed Haruhi.

"Ah yes I was some what informed about the situation by Miss Hoshakuji but I was awaiting the full information." He said.

"Yes of course father." I said and proceeded to tell him all the details I knew about Haruhi's condition and how and why she got that way as well as who did it to her.

When I finished speaking father looked to be deep in thought. Now anyone who knows father and values their life knows that you do not interrupt him while he is deep in thought, so I waited.

He finally spoke again about 5 minutes later. "Kyoya I still want you to go forward with your plans to marry Miss Fujioka but I will tell you that my necessity to have her as part of the Ootori family have increased drastically. Therefore, if you do not successfully make Miss Fujioka your wife within 5 years she will become the wife of one of your brothers and you will be a disgrace to the family name. Have I made myself clear?"

I stand still as stone my face as emotionless as rock as I reply "Yes father."

"Good." He says "Dismissed."

And I leave.

(Third person POV)

Kyoya left the room without another word to his father. He was too deep in shock. _'Haruhi, the wife of one of my brothers!? Never! But I wonder, does father really want Haruhi that bad that he'd actually do that, or is he just trying to motivate me to work harder. I really hope it's the latter, for many reasons. Either way I need to pick up the pace on my plan to make Haruhi mine' _He thought.

{Meanwhile where the other guys are}

(Tamaki POV)

As soon as we got in the building we ran top speed to Haruhi's room. Or at least we tried to until we realized that we had absolutely no idea where we were going. So then we went to the front desk, asked for the number for Haruhi's room and then took off at top speed towards our destination.

When we got there we saw Renge pacing in front of the door twiddling her thumbs.

"They're still working on her?" Kaoru asked anxiously

"Yes!" Renge cried and broke down to the floor sobbing. "They've been working on her for 2 hours now and they haven't given me an update once! Oh what if something happened to her?! Oh god it's all my fault!"

I was just about to say something to comfort her when . . .

"I thought I told you already it's not your fault."

-End Chapter 16-

**All right people, that's the end of chapter 16. I'm just starting to get back into the swing of things with school and all so I'm going to try to update sooner. Expect every new chapter sometime within two weeks of when the previous one was published. Also I would like to thank all who have reviewed. I read them all and they really warm my heart. You know who you are. I would name all of you but there are so many of you at this point that I'd probably leave someone out by mistake, but you know who you are. I'd also like to thank all you silent readers out there. I appreciate you too. Anyway, until next time. Ciao!**


	18. Chapter 17

**Me: I've got it! I've got it!**

**Huni: What have you got there Anime-chan?**

**Me: What do you think?**

**Hikaru: The winning lottery ticket?**

**Me: NO, although that would be really cool, but no. **

**Kyoya: You have the new chapter don't you.**

**Me: Yup, after all, why would I be here other wise?**

**Huni: Wow Anime-chan, one chapter two days ago and this one today, you're really on a roll with this.**

**Me: I know right. I'm in the zone right now so I'm going to try to update as much as I can before it goes away.**

**Huni, Hikaru, and Kaoru: Go Anime-chan!**

**Kyoya: Idiots.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran High School Host Club. But I do own this sandwich I'm eating.**

**WARNING: There will be cursing in this chapter don't like don't read.**

**(Also the** underlined words **are taken straight from the anime, I'm using the sub-version)**

Chapter 17

(Renge POV)

We all turned around to see Haruhi who was on crutches. Tamaki, Hikaru, Kaoru, and Huni-senpai all charged to hug her but Mori-senpai stopped them.

"Mori-senpai, will you please let us through so we can hug Haruhi." Tamaki asked politely.

"Hmm" Mori-senpai said, shaking his head as he did so.

"B-but, why?" Tamaki begged putting on his puppy dog face.

"Hmm" Mori-senpai said again, this time choosing to look at Haruhi.

"Umm guys, I'm on crutches if you hugged me I'd fall off." She said giving the others an inquisitive look. I could plainly see that comical sweat drop that ran down the side of her head.

And then we all know what Mori-senpai said. "Hmm" and he nodded.

The guys stood there dumb-founded for a minute then there was a chorus of "Oh~" from the lot of them.

"S-so you really don't think it's my fault?" I asked nervously. Haruhi looked at me and she smiled softly. She started to make her way over to where I was. _'Oh no, she's going to yell at me and tell me that it's all my fault. She might even ban me from the club. That'll be the end of our friendship for sure. But I don't want our friendship to end; Haruhi's my best and only friend. I really don't want our friendship to end.' _My anxious thoughts were cut off when Haruhi came to stand in front of me. She must have felt how nervous I was because she put a hand on my shoulder._ 'This is it.' _I thought. I closed my eyes, took a deep breath, and prepared for the worst.

"Renge I don't think it's your fault." She said. _'What?'_ I looked up and saw Haruhi smiling at me. It was a soft, trusting smile. "I think you might need to get your hearing checked Renge. I mean I've said it like 3 times already. I don't think it's your fault because it's not your fault, it wasn't your fault, and it never will be, your fault. Does that make it clearer for you?"

I nodded. But then a question came to mind.

"Does that mean we're still friends?" I asked.

She hugged me and smiled again. "Of course Renge."

And I smiled too. For once in my life I had finally found a true friend. I looked up when I felt Haruhi pull away from the hug.

"Do you want to hear some advice Renge?"

I nodded again and wondered what kind of advice Haruhi was going to give me.

"If you judge people by stereotypes, you won't ever be able to see what's really important." She said.

"I'm not sure I understand what you mean." I replied. _'Judge people by stereotypes. Se what's really important. What point Haruhi trying to make here?'_ I was pulled out of my thoughts when Haruhi started to speak again.

"What I mean is it doesn't matter if someone is a little different from what you expected. I think that watching people, and slowly, little by little, getting to know them, can be fun too."

I think back and remember all those Miyabi games I used to play, and how I used to think that they made me happy. But, thinking back, I think that only now, do I truly know what it means to be happy.

(Haruhi POV)

Once I was sure Renge understood my point I turned to the guys.

"By the way do you know where Kyoya is?" I asked

The others looked around.

"What's wrong?" I asked

"Well, we thought he was with us." Huni-senpai said.

"So this is the first time you actually noticed he wasn't following you?" I questioned raising my eyebrow. They all nodded. I sighed and shook my head. "Idiots" I muttered.

"Why are you looking for him anyway?" Hikaru asked skeptically.

"Well, this is his family's hospital isn't it?" I said a bit annoyed that he's actually checking my motives for doing things. It's as if he doesn't trust me.

"Yeah, so?" Kaoru asked as he raised an eyebrow at me. Sighed and massaged my temples.

"Well since I'm not rich like you all I kind of need to work something out with Kyoya for payment." I said and rolled my eyes. "So do you have any idea where Kyoya might be, or would you at least be kind enough to help me look?"

"No need Haruhi," A voice said from behind me. I turned around to see a smirking Kyoya. "I'm right here." He said.

I walked up to him looked him up and down but something didn't seem right. I didn't want to be rude by not saying anything back so replied. "I can see that Kyoya. I was just about to go looking for you. But might I ask where you've been? You look like you've seen a ghost." It was true. His skin was pale, well paler and his eyes were wide, something must have really shocked him. He seemed startled when I pointed out his condition.

"Oh, really I didn't notice." He said.

(Kyoya POV)

Crap, I didn't think that Haruhi would be able to detect my state of being. Although I suppose it was fairly obvious, especially for someone with an intelligence level like Haruhi's.

"Anyway," She began "I'm glad you're here. I need to work something out with you for the payment of my treatment and such."

Is she serious? I thought Haruhi would have known by now that I wouldn't possibly expect that she pay for something like this.

"That won't be necessary Haruhi my family will take care of everything." I said. I was trying to keep up conversation with her but I think it was plain to see my mind was elsewhere. I was still thinking about what my father had said earlier. _'How could this beautiful, innocent girl possibly become the wife of one of my idiot brothers?! I swear I will never let that happen.'_ I thought.

"I couldn't accept your charity Kyoya. It's enough that you brought me here. I can't thank you enough for that. So just tell me how much I owe you and I'll find some way to work it out. Don't worry I can do it." She said with a reassuring look.

"I already said that wouldn't be necessary Haruhi. My father was quite insistent on it." I replied a little bit more forcefully this time. But Haruhi seemed shocked with what I said for some reason.

(Haruhi POV)

His dad, **the** Yoshio Ootori, insisted on paying for **my** medical care?! What's going on here? Not wanting to put up a fight anymore I agreed. "W-well thank you Kyoya. I appreciate this."

**(End chapter 17)**

**Well, that's the end folks. Boy this was a long one. Well Bye~**


	19. Chapter 18

Me: *Tip-toes onto stage quietly* *Looks around* _phew_ safe. . .

Twins: *whisper* ready, aim . . . *shouts* FIRE! * Pelts random tomatoes at writer*

Me: *Heard them say fire at looked over at them* *sees tomatoes* AHHHHHHH! *gets hit in the face with tomatoes * I'M SORRY~! I DIDN'T MEAN TO NOT UPDATE BUT I WAS IN THE HURRICANE AND MY COMPUTER LOST ALL OF THE PREVIOUS CHAPTERS I'VE WRITEN AND I GOT WRITER'S BLOCK AND I'M SOOOOOOOOOOOOO SOOOOOOORRRRRRRRRRRRRYYYYYYYYYY!

Kyoya: Quit acting like Ritsu Sohma, get up, and then type the next chapter so the readers don't hate you more than they already do.

Me: *sniffles* ok . . .

Haruhi: Oh and before we forget Animegirl721 does not own Ouran High School Host Club

Me: No I do not *collapses on ground crying and apologizing for not owning Ouran*

Kyoya & Haruhi: *Sighs*

All: ENJOY THE CHAPTER

**Chapter 18**

(Haruhi POV)

It's been about three months since the incident with the 'movie-gone-wrong' and everything is back to normal. Well, as normal as everything can be in Ouran Academy IN THE PAST! Anyway, right now I'm in the Host Club and things are pretty calm . . .

"Hey Haruhi" Two voices say in unison behind me.

'_Scratch that. No longer calm . . .'_ I think. But none the less, I paste a smile on and turn around.

"Hello Hikaru, Kaoru. How are you two?" I say cheerfully.

(Hikaru POV)

"Hello Hikaru, Kaoru. How are you two?" She asks with that look that could make a man's heart melt in seconds.

"Good. . ." I say quickly, nervous in her presence. But at the same time Kaoru says "Fine . . ." and thus our response sounds awkward; After all saying two _different_ things at the same time, sounds really weird, even coming from two devilishly hot twins such as ourselves. There was an uncomfortable silence in the air for a few seconds. During this time our competition, I mean, Haruhi's clients, and our fans came to watch the interaction.

(Kaoru POV)

To cover up the strange, unwelcome lack of words, Hikaru and I silently agreed to do one of our signature acts.

"Hey Haruhi," I started

"Would you," Hikaru continued

"Like to play a game?" We ended together. She got a curious look on her face and her right eyebrow cocked up slightly.

"What kind of a game?" She questions with a thoughtful look. We smirk. _'Hook, line, sinker.' _I think mischievously as Hikaru and I answer in unison once again. "We'll play the 'Which One is Hikaru Game'!"

(Haruhi POV)

"We'll play the 'Which One is Hikaru Game'!" They answer me.

My eyes widen slightly. How could I have forgotten? Today is _that_ day. The twins turn off the lights, change places then turn the lights back on.

"Ok," Hikaru says grinning

"So," Kaoru smiles

"Which one is Hikaru?" They ask me, thinking they've stumped me for sure. I sigh, and identify them.

"The one on the left is Kaoru. The one on the right is Hikaru." I say blandly and wait, arms folded across my chest.

(Kaoru POV)

"The one on the left is Kaoru. The one on the right is Hikaru." She guesses. She guessed right, but none the less she still guessed and therefore we say, "Nope, sorry, you're wrong!" and then wait for her to admit defeat. We waited but yet she said nothing for about two whole minutes. She just stared at us until she finally sighed. We smirked again. We thought she'd say it. We really did. We didn't know that our assumption couldn't be farther from the truth.

(Haruhi POV)

They told me I was wrong. Somehow I was expecting this but that doesn't stop me from being like seriously? Part of me wanted to correct them. The other didn't want to have to clean the Host Club room, the lunch room and the classroom again and so therefore wanted to just stay silent or agree with them. I could not choose between my logic and my memories so I just stood there staring at them for a few minutes while I tried to decide. Finally I speak.

(Hikaru POV)

After about two minutes of and extremely uncomfortable quiet, Haruhi speaks, and the words that she says are not at all what I am expecting.

"No, I'm sure I'm right. You two may look similar on the outside but on the inside you're very different." She says and then starts to walk away but then half-way to the door she turns back and speaks to us again. "Oh, and before I forget, don't you dare start fighting. You're both different but it's your differences that make you special. It's your differences that make you each your own unique, special person. It's because of your differences that you two are not clones but your own independent people. I don't think of you two as a package deal. I don't and I never will. Remember, even identical twins only share 99% of their DNA." And then, she smiled warmly at us and walked away again. She knows us so well. She knew what we'd try and how we felt. I think that this has only caused us to fall deeper in love with her.

**Chapter End**

**Also, to GlamGurl17 who wanted other pairings besides Kyoya, Here you go! **

**Bye-bye everyone! **


End file.
